


Falling through a gap in time.

by whatkindofmandoesntcarryatowel



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatkindofmandoesntcarryatowel/pseuds/whatkindofmandoesntcarryatowel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this post : http://yourfavoritedeadcharacter.tumblr.com/post/53772419143<br/>and the game that it's from, which I don't have a link to sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling through a gap in time.

" No!" He hear The Doctor yell as he reaches out his hand towards you, begging you to take it. You try but it's all moving too fast and you're scared that you'll pull him in here with you. The world around you is spinning, blurring taking you further and further away from him. All you hear before you land ,with a painful thump, onto the cold ground somewhere in this strange universe, is a loud " I'll find you." 

You check yourself for injury, all seems fine, and stand up to look around. You are alone in a field, the grass stretches on for what seems like miles and you have no way of knowing where you are or how to get back. Defeated you stand up and walk in a random direction, hoping to find someone who can help you. 

From behind you, you hear someone calling your name and you spin around frowning, you don't know anyone here. " hello?" You ask, they grin at you. " Come on, it's going to rain in a minute." Bemused you allow them to show you the way to a house. You go inside to find pictures of yourself on the walls. This is your house, your family's house. But you don't have a family here! How can you? You fell through a gap in time and now you have a home a family...a dog? 

You make your way up to a room that you assume must be yours and look around. It's perfectly normal, almost exactly like your room back home, back int he real world. Except there's a few crucial differences.

The walls are covered in posters and pictures of him, The Doctor, you're sure of it. His face is different but it's definitely him, you grin and walk up to them, searching desperately for a sign he found you, he must have left something, some way for you to get home. 

Nothing. Your search comes up empty and you sink down on the bed, confused and a little scared. You hear the voice of your "mother" calling you from downstairs. You go to her, " Doctor Who's about to start, hurry up." She says and you follow her into the lounge where from a small TV screen you hear the unmistakable sound of him. You are trapped in a world where you watch The Doctor but can never find him.


End file.
